Harry Potter and the Draconic Clan
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: This is AU and OOC. Harry is introduced to his 3 gardions, but he never thought one of them is his blood relative on his fathers side of the family.pairing: HarryKaiya BillArashi RonRaine


Harry Potter and the Draconic Clan

Hunter: hey fan fiction readers; we do not own any Harry potter characters except for Arashi, Kaiya, and Raine.

Roxxi: and everyone should be in or out of character so don't bitch about it.

Yuki: yeah it's not going to be just exactly like JK Rowling wrote it b/c that's stealing.

It was a week before the school year started and of coarse Harry made his way to the weasley residence.

It was breakfast when Mrs. Weasley sat down.

"Harry, umm I was wondering if you know what the draconic clan was." Mrs. Weasley.

"Err, no I don't Mrs. Weasley.

"Isn't that a clan that keeps wizards and or witches safe from Voldemort and his followers?" asked Hermione.

"They use their Element powers to protect wizards and witches, they are very powerful Harry." Reassured Mrs. Weasley.

"But why do I need to know about them?" asked Harry.

"We got word that you'll be getting protected bye three Draconic clan kids." Warned Molly, clearing the table.

"So be scared when you see them Harry that goes for you three to, I've heard one is very dark and creepy in the good way, ones cold and quiet, the other is outgoing." Added Mr. Weasley.

"Why would we be scared mum?" asked Ron.

Molly threw the 3 profiles on the table.

Name: Arashi Kage

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blue

Eye Color: Grey

Element: Ice

Species: Dragon

Name: Raine Kanzaki

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Element: Darkness

Species: Dragon

Name: Kaiya Fanel

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Violet

Element: Light

Species: Dragon

Three pictures fall out in order of the profiles

"Your mom was right Ron" said Harry

"What?" asked Ron.

"The one in the middle is creepy in a good way" Laughed harry.

"No way man she's hot man!" argued Ron.

"I'd have to say that these girls are very pretty." Whisper Hermione to herself.

Bill walks in and looks at the table, he picks up the picture of Arashi.

"HOLY CRAP MUM SHE'S HOT!"Yelled Bill spitting out his water.

"Oh you think so maybe she can be your girlfriend you never dated since Fleur dumped you." Scolded Molly.

"It's not my fault she got pissed and left me do or die!" Yelled back Bill.

"Err, Molly someone's at the door." Blankly added harry pointing at the door.

"OH YEAH MAN I THOUGHT WE WHERE AT THE BACK DOOR!" sarcastically screamed the girl.

"Ok man your retarded" laughed the other.

"Oh god this is what I have to work with" mumbled the third girl.

Molly ran to the door

"Come in girls I was expecting you three" welcomed molly opening the door.

"Dude that's creepy that you where expecting us like you wanted us to….OWWWWWW!" cut off Raine screaming

"Don't be rude, we where welcomed to the house" mumbled Arashi

"DUDE that's not what I meant GOD!" screamed Raine

"You guys please stop fighting, god it's all the time on and off, coming and leaving here fighting, fighting and more fighting!" screamed Kaiya plugging her ears.

"What a group of friends, they must be best friends to say stuff like that" laughed Harry.

Every one stops fighting and tugging on their hair.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves girls"

"Maybe man but yeah we should"

"Ok I'll go first then"

"Ok I'm Kaiya Fanel, this is Raine Kanzaki, and this one is Arashi Kage" Introduced Kaiya.

Fred and George walk in to the kitchen.

"Ok well girls this is Harry" Carefully said Mrs. Weasley pointing Harry.

"OH MY GOD HARRY I KNOW YOU!" Screamed Raine running towards Harry and hugging him.

"How the hell do you know him… you stalker!" hollered Kaiya.

"No I don't know you really or personally I'm just the creepy one" laughed Raine slapping Harry on the head, almost sending him flying half way across the room.

"RAINE, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Arashi while catching Harry by his collar almost chocking him to death.

"ACKK, you three are dangerous to be around" screamed Harry while holding his neck.

The three girls turn around to look at Harry, forgetting about their argument.

"Hey, that's mean Harry you hurt our feelings!" said a teary eyed Kaiya.

"You shouldn't call people names like that unless they something to you!" screamed a teary eyed Raine.

"You made y friends cry, your evil Harry pure evil" whispered an angry Arashi.

"I didn't mean it really girls, right Ron" said Harry running around to each girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT AFFEND US?" Hysterically laughed Raine.

"AHHH man I can't believe he fell for it!" laughed Kaiya high 5ing Raine.

"You are insane completely off the rocker" sighed Hermione.

Raine slowly walked up to Hermione and went really close to her face for a scary effect.

"So what who isn't completely off the rocker Miss smarty pants" whispered Raine.

"Are you scared Hermione?" asked George

"Suppers ready kids come outside please" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.

All the kids went outside.

"Good food mum it's really nice to have this stuff" said Ron still stuffing his face.

Raine walks outside with sun block, sunglasses, and an umbrella.

"What the heck are you wearing that for my dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley walking over to her.

"I don't like the sun and I don't like getting splashed with food" Said Raine looking at Arashi.

They all start eating again.

"You can come and sit by me Raine I don't mind" said Ron blushing head to toe.

"No why would she sit by you Ron when she can sit by the better brother" said George

"Hey shut up just because your older doesn't mean your better" Yelled Ron

Just to smite the two boys Raine decided to walk past them and sit by Fred.

Ron and George sent Fred Dirty looks.

"What did I do you both look as if you want to kill me or some sort of bloody crazy thing" freaked out Fred.

"Ok kids stuff your faces" laughed Mr. Weasley.

Arashi, Kaiya, and Raine start eating so much and so fast their plates got piled then empty in a second.

"They eat like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks from dragon ball z" exclaimed Hermione.

"WHAT YOU WATCH THAT!" screamed Harry out of no where.

"BELCHHHH!" Arashi and Raine Burped like pigs in a barn.

"burp, opps sorry excuse me I'm so embarrassed" squeaked Kaiya.

Every one looks at Kaiya with wide eyes.

"Uhhhhh... She was brought up well, and we weren't" said Raine scratching her head.

"Yeah I grew up with dad, and that should explain my pig like actions" laughed Arashi.

"I just do what I want so I didn't bother when my ma said stuff to me about my manners" laughed Raine.

"Pigs" mumbled Kaiya.

"What did you say?" yelled Arashi and Raine holding mashed potatoes close to her face.

"I said figs, you know I made up a word" said Kaiya extremely fast.

"No you didn't you said pigs you just changed the "P" to an "F"" said Arashi holing the mashed potatoes closer to her face.

"WHOA" screamed Raine while she slipped on her pants pushing Arashi who happened to throw the mashed potatoes into Percy's face causing a food fight.

"That was the best food fight I ever started guys" said Raine squeezing water out her hair.

"LETS GO SWIMMING!" screamed Arashi jumping into the lake.

"DAMN RIGHTS LETS DO IT YEAH!" screamed Raine jumping into the lake beside Arashi.

"Oh no I know what you two are doing, no I'm not getting wet just so you guys can have fun" said Kaiya stubbornly.

"I'm no the go swimming in a lake in clothes type of person guys so go ahead I'll stay on land with Kaiya" said Harry shaking his hands.

"no you wont neither of you will your coming in this water and having fun with us even if we have to drag each and every one of you in this water dammit" Yelled Arashi.

"That was a nice speech Arashi" complimented Raine.

"Thank you it took a lot of energy and to say it urge the pain" said Arashi.

"Oh god you and your damn "Not another teen movie" its getting got be a pain" scolded Kaiya.

Arashi and Raine get out of the lake and drag every person into the water.

"That's not to bad is it?" asked Raine being sarcastic.

"Hey wait we're missing some one" jerked Arashi.

"KAIYA AND HARRY!" Yelled Raine

"GET BACK HERE YOU DUNG BEETLES BEFORE WE SEND ICE CRYSTALS AND SHADOWS AFTER YOU!" Screamed Arashi and Raine while starting to throw the element powers at them.

"Ok, ok we're coming back but why would you be so mean as to do that" asked Kaiya.

"Because we're bitches" said Raine bitterly.

"GASP you swore" gasped Percy.

"Shut up goody, goody" shot Ron.

"Now get in the bloody water before we chuck you in" hollered Arashi.

"But its cold" complained harry.

Arashi and Raine pick Kaiya and Harry up and throw them into the water.

"Wow" exclaimed Bill.

"I know" sobbed Kaiya.

"I like strong girls a lot" whispered Bill.

"Your sick you know that" whispered back Ron.

"Hey we can hear you guys you sick-o's" laughed Raine.

"You like me?" asked Arashi blankly.

"No duhh miss obvious" laughed Raine.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT" shot back Arashi.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MENT" shot Raine

"KIDS ITS TIME TO COME IN NOW" hollered Mrs. Weasley.

They all went in to the house to get ready for their day in Diagon Alley.

Roxxi: Finally we're done the first Chapter man.

Hunter: it took forever

Yuki: that's a damn lie

Hunter and Roxxi fall over anime style

Hunter: that's not what I meant you

Roxxi: Please review people tell us what's your problem with it.


End file.
